Wrong Brother
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: George pretends to be Fred in order to prank Hermione, will Hermione figure it out? Fred&Hermione ship, but mostly interaction between George and Hermione.


"Hey Fred," George called across the common room. He jogged over to his twin. "I just bumped into you girlfriend."

"Huh?" asked Fred.

"I just bumped into Hermione. She wanted me to give you a message. She said that she can't meet you tonight because she's doing something for McGonagall. She said you should go down to dinner and she'll meet up with you there," George explained.

"Oh, all right…" Fred looked a little disappointed shrugged his shoulders and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

George smiled maliciously. His brother completely fell for it, which meant that he was in no way expecting the revenge George was planning. Fred would pay for impersonating him. People still laughed at him in the hallways about hitting on that dog-ugly Slytherin… and it wasn't him that did it. Oh, he was going to get Fred back and the best way to do it was through Hermione.

George made his way through the castle and onto the grounds. Upon rounding the greenhouses, he saw her. Hermione stood on the frozen snow covered ground staring dreamily up at the darkening sky. Her thick winter cloak concealed her against the biting January winds.

George walked as quietly as he could toward her. He slipped his hands around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Hello, love."

He knew that she had a hard time telling them apart when they whispered. And it was so dark out that it would be near impossible to know he wasn't Fred.

George nuzzled against her neck and laid a few gentle kisses upon it. "Miss me?" He whispered.

"I was getting worried that you weren't coming," she whispered in return.

"I'd never stand you up," he whispered sweetly. His lips slowly kissed a path to her ear where he nibbled playfully.

Hermione turned to him and pressed her lips against his. His lips were so soft. She delicately broke away and stared up into his face. Her heart raced quickly. Her eyes glanced to the very tip of his nose where lay a rogue freckle that escaped the pack on his cheeks. It was so dark that she almost didn't notice it. She looked up at his left eyebrow and was unable to see Fred's faint scar. This wasn't Fred.

"What's the matter, love?" George whispered innocently.

'_What does he think he's playing at?'_ She thought. Then it dawned on her. _'The prat's trying to play. He thinks I won't question that he's Fred. Oh, if he thinks he wants to play with me, I'll play back. He doesn't know what he's messing with.'_

"Nothing's wrong. I just missed you." She smiled sweetly. She pressed her body against his, forcing him against the side of the greenhouse, and kissed him passionately.

With a little effort, George managed to break away from Hermione's forceful kiss. "I've brought you something," he whispered.

Hermione smiled but stayed on guard. She knew that her kiss would make him uncomfortable. She knew George enough to know that a playful kiss is one thing, but he'd never want to piss Fred off by actually making out with his girlfriend. Whatever he would try was coming soon.

George took Hermione's hand into his and placed a candy in her palm. "George and I just finished something new. I thought you might like to try it."

Hermione smiled at the candy. This was it? He must have felt pretty confident that she wouldn't notice that he was George, because this was rather pathetic.

"Thanks," She leaned in close and whispered breathily into his ear. "I'll save it for dessert…" She pocketed the candy and began kissing his neck. She felt his body stiffen uncomfortably. She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs. She smiled against his neck. She had him downright panicked.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she pushed his cloak off his shoulders and dropped it into the snow.

"W-what?" He gulped. His voice was unusually high.

"Are you ready?" Hermione gave him a quick kiss and jerked his shirt from his trousers. He gasped as her cold fingers touched the warm skin of his waist.

"Wait. Wait… Hermione…" George gently grabbed her shoulders pushed her away.

"Oh, want to play hard to get, again?" With a quick wave of her wand his shirt vanished.

"Wait! Hermione!" George held out his hands in a defensive position. No one ever wanted to be on that end of Hermione's wand.

She smiled wickedly. With another quick flick of her wand, George was gagged and ropes had bound his hands behind him. George's eyes were wide.

Hermione tugged at the waist of George's trousers. George tried to wiggle away as she unfastened the button. He mumbled protests through the cloth in his mouth. With one swift motion, Hermione pulled his trousers to his ankles.

"If you think, for one second…" Hermione lifted his feet one at a time, removing his trainers and trousers. "…that I thought you were Fred…" She looked intensely into his eyes. "…then you really don't know me." She removed the cloth from his mouth. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

George paused. He was so shocked he didn't know what to say. Then a familiar grin spread over his face. "Have you really been fucking my brother?"

"No, George, this show was just for you." She returned his wicked smile.

"You going to let me go now?" George was shivering in his boxer shorts. His feet were stinging in the snow.

"You really _don't_ know me…" she laughed as she bound his ankles together. "You wanted to see a prank, so you'll see one. And hopefully you'll learn that I'm not a girl you want to play with."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the candy he had given her. "Let's see just what this does." She pointed her wand threateningly. George groaned and opened his mouth to literally eat his own prank.

Hermione laughed hysterically as the candy took effect.

"Just one final touch…" She ran her wand in scribbles over his chest. She smiled at her handiwork and picked up George's clothes. "I'll see you inside."

"Wait! Aren't you going to untie me? And what about my clothes?!" George pleaded.

"I'll see you inside."

Hermione walked through the double doors into the Great Hall and sat down next to Fred. Fred noticed the snowflakes on her winter cloak and looked perplexed. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting outside for you," she answered. She placed George's clothes and shoes on the bench between herself and Fred.

"What are those?" Fred asked.

"George's clothes," she stated simply.

"And where is George...?"

"Freezing his bollocks off. I imagine he'll be in any moment." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Hermione?"

"He tried to impersonate you… he thought I wouldn't notice…" Hermione explained.

Loud roars of laughter exploded through the Entrance Hall.

"That would be him now…" Hermione laughed.

Fred leapt to his feet and ran into the Entrance Hall. George was hopping awkwardly, ankles bound, in his red boxer shorts with hands tied behind his back. His green-colored face found Fred's in the crowd and he proudly puffed his chest out to display himself. His body was covered in purple spots and across his chest, in bright red letters, read "I'm not Fred."

George was laughing with the rest. "You've got one wicked girlfriend, Fred… one wicked girl…"

* * *

**Just a silly little quick-fic that came to mind. **

**Please Review! ^^**


End file.
